One Night
by Oliver is mine
Summary: One night changed Rose Weasley's life. One night she found herself pregnant with Scorpius Malfoy's kid. One night she fell in love with him. Read about Rose's adventures throughout her pregnancy; including love, life, labor, ect. ROSE/SCORPIUS!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Max!" I call, running towards my nerd of a boyfriend. I don't want to hear any crap you have to say, like "Don't call your boyfriend a nerd!" etc. I have a mother and a whole lot of cousins for that, don't go to the dark side. Sorry about all the rambling, it's kind of a habit of mine which you will come to know and hopefully get you use to. Max is one of those nerds, who will probably grow up to be a millionaire Playboy model. He is the most pimpled person in the world, yet I'm still going out with. Just don't ask.

"Nice to see you Rose! I really have to run off so I can be early for Potions, may the…" He replied as I tuned him off. I already knew he was going into that Star Wars crap he does, you know the "Luke I am your father" and "May the force be with you," crap. Be early for potions? Seriously I swear this kid fell on his head as a kid. Some mother he has! Yet for some strange reason I'm still his girlfriend, maybe he has a power of hypnotizing people! That's it because I certainly do not find him at all attractive.

Then a frail blonde girl streams down the hallway, "ROSE! ROSE! ROOSEEE!" She calls holding out my name at the end. I put my hand to my face, trying to tell everyone, "I do not know this weird girl." Too late, everyone, including Max, is staring at me.

"I found this in the bathroom," she says holding a white stick and pushing her hips in a Fleur-like manner. "I know it's yours so don't even try lying to me!" Told you I had plenty of mothers.

"I'll say this nice and slow, t-h-a-t t-e-s-t i-s n-o-t m-i-n-e!"

"I went to the bathroom, and then came out," she started.

"Well done! I'm so proud of you," I said sarcastically as the frail girl moaned in annoyance.

"Then you went in, when you came out I went back to get my hairbrush and there it was. Sitting on the counter, flashing a pink stripe at me, was that strip. DON'T EVEN TRY TO TELL ME IT'S NOT BLOODY YOURS BECAUSE I KNOW IT IS! UNLESS THERE IS SOME GHOST WANDERING THE SCHOOL WHO'S PREGNANT," realizing she was surrounded by a mob she calls, "I'm only kidding people; this test hasn't even been used."

Max walks towards us, pushing through the thinning crowd. I snatch the frail girl and Max into the girl's bathroom. I certainly don't care Max is not allowed in here nor does he want to be, being the biggest professor's pet around. I kick open all the stalls, and then push all the shrieking and kicking girls out, panties and all. Max, I realize, is gawking at them all some without pants. Hell, I don't care its not like any of them are stupid enough to be hypnotized by them.

I turn to my prostitute of a cousin, Dominique Weasley, and slap her across the face. Again don't tell me all this crap about calling your cousin a prostitute, she is trust me. If you go up to any boy and ask him if he has slept with Dominique Weasley, most boys will say many times. I know she hates it when people call her Dominique, instead of Dom, so for now I'm calling her Dominique.

"What the bloody hell?" Dominique responds, after whimpering slightly.

Max grabs the stick out of Dom's hand and, after reading the results, drops it on the floor. I mean Dominique!

"POSTIVE! WE HAVE NEVER SLEPT TOGETHER!" He shouts.

"I think I'll leave, I'd rather not listen about Rose's sex life and boyfriend problems," Dominique says backing towards the door.

I charge at her and knock her to the floor, sitting on her. "YOU'D RATHER NOT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BUTTED YOUR WAY INTO THIS. NOW YOU HAVE NO BLOODY CHOICE!" I screech. I kick her knee and stalk off to the common room.

After a refreshing sleep, I head down to the common room. Walk over to Max; I knew he would be their studying or doing some extra credit stuff.

"We're over. No comment and don't tell a soul or I'll hurt you." I thought I said that simple and cold enough. He nods, he knows me and he had that coming for him when he asked questions. I know I'm mean but what are you going to do about it anyways. You are all probably wondering who the hell the father is? I can tell you that.

Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy.

Tell anyone, when you wake up I'll be there and I will take no mercy. I will curse you to the underworld, oops wrong book. I was drunk alright. Okay, okay so I wasn't drunk but it was a party and we were playing spin the wand. I hear these muggles play spin the bottle and you have to go in a closet and kiss for seven minutes, for us you have to sleep with the person. I forgot protection and I mind it's like a rule that the boy does the spell, let the girl relax. I wasn't exactly happy when he picked me, but hell it's a game and I, Rose Weasley, would not be the one to spoil it. To clear something up the wand couldn't land on the same gender of you, we're not gay or anything. At least not all of us, I think Max might be.

"Scorpius, it's your turn to spin the wand," Dom says, flashing him her flirty smile.

Scorpius leans forward and taps the wand. It spins around and around, everyone's eyes following it around with their eyes. Hoping it would or wouldn't fall upon them. It spun and spun and spun then stopped. Pointing, at me. I stood up and walked briskly to the room. Scorpius, trying to be the gentlemen he isn't, opened the door. 

I striped my clothes off, Scorpius followed suite. The second I had taken my bra off, Scorpius picked me up and threw me on the bed. I laughed and he wolf whistled. Giggling madly, he pushed me into the bed. That night we made love and what scared me the most was I didn't love him.

I know, I know you want more but that's all you get! I swear to Dumbledore that Scorpius seduced me; I don't love him or like him at all. Yet that night I did.

Now I had a huge problem, but hell Christmas is approaching. Tomorrow I leave to go home for Christmas vacation. Of course I'll see Dominique. I'll hide near Aunt Muriel. That old cripple is still alive, it's a miracle. Too bad though, at least, no one will go near me because everyone is so afraid she'll either just drop dead or make fun of you. Well, I already prepared my comebacks for that cripple! Don't think I'm so calm about me being pregnant, because I'm not. I'm just procrastinating till after Christmas, another habit of mine.


	2. Chapter 2

"Heyah Scorp

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may know kiss the bride!" A small robed man announced, reading directly from the torn pages of a white book.

I leaned in for a kiss, and he granted me one but a little bit too much tongue for my liking. He grabbed my hand and we glided down the aisle. Stumbling over my long white dress, I fell to the floor and only to come face to face with a freckled blonde baby while standing. I let out a loud shriek.

I woke up, covered in sweat.

"Bloody hell," I muttered. Then before I could even move the bed curtains pulled apart and I was surrounded by what looked like every slut in the whole school but hey maybe I'm hallucinating now.

"What happened?" Dominique asked, pushing through the crowd of girls.

"Bad dream, that's all. I'm fine everyone, just go back to bed." I replied, everyone cleared the area but only Dominique stayed. Inviting herself, she sat down on the edge of my bed and leaned close to my ear.

"What was it about?"

"Just some scary clown," I answered, oh god I am such a bad liar. Dominique just stared at me; she knew I knew that she knew I was lying. "Okay, okay I was at this wedding and I fell and then there was this baby."

"Oooh! So scary, now tell the truth," Dominique demanded, not convinced.

"No you don't get it; I think that was my wedding and my baby. I think I saw the future and that was like a warning that I was suppose to change it or something," I explained.

"Not again. Please oh please don't play miss super hero again; that is so second year," she whined and I just pushed her off the bed.

"Hormones," she muttered and crawled back into her bed.

Here I was at breakfast surrounded by these people whom I called family. Dominique was still mad at me for pushing her off the bed this morning, and she was glaring at me the whole breakfast. Then there is Fred and James who are stuffing their faces and checking out Alicia Longbottom. Albus, over at the Slytherin table, who is talking to Malfoy in low whispers per usual. Then all the rest of the Weasley- Potter clan are too lazy to get out of bed; except for Hugo who is probably making out with his girlfriend in a dark corridor who won't turn up till tonight.

I grab a piece of toast and start walking towards the door. Dominique meets me by the door and pulls me into the bathroom.

"I think I figured it out you know." I told her and waited for her slow mind to process that simple sentence.

"What?"

Dom, Dom, you slow minded girl. "What I'm meant to do of course."

"Which is?" God this girl is so impatient.

"I think that I'm meant to make sure that future stays the same. Not change it and I think the clown has something to do with it," I spill.

"Clown? You never mentioned anything about a bloody clown before," Dominique wondered, still confused because of her slow slow mind.

"The clown I told you I had a dream about but I really didn't," I tried to explain.

"How does this do with anything?" Dom was getting really annoyed by me, but I already knew and expected this. How I hope she gets smarter before she reaches her NEWT classes.

"Here, look at what I found in Honeydukes two weeks ago." With that, I handed her a pink flyer with a huge picture of a clown on it.

"Your brilliant!"

I know, I know.

_HAHAHA. I left you hanging there didn't I. Well, next chapter will reveal everything and sorry for such the short chapter. Hopefully I will post the next chapter tomorrow or something since I'm on vacation right now._


End file.
